


Jamie as the Sassanech Introduction

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 20,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Completely different take. What if it was Jamie that came through the srones? He is the 19th century person.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jamie and Claire. Cannon Divergence. Jamie is the Sassanech

"And what in the holy hell was that?" Jamie Fraser Beauchamp thinks. He is in Scotland with his wife Eloise for a much needed vaction after the end of the war. He had served as a medic and Eloise as a nurse. Despite this they had spent must of the last seven years apart. So this second honeymoon was quite important.  
He had been exploring the strange standing stones. Eloise was shopping for the first home they would have together. He had left her looking at vases.  
The standing stones fasinated him. His father Brian and mum Elizabeth were both historians. They had brought him up to be courious. And the stones they seem to call him.   
He had approached the tallest one and felt himself be pulled. In a split secound he saw his whole life. From the first split of the ovum that would be himself to the present. He slowly gets up and shakes his head.   
"What the..?" He still stands on the hilltop in front of the stones. He shudders and backs up. Enough exploring for today. He walks on shaky legs back down the hill making a mental note to tell his parents about the stones.  
.He walks for awhile before he realises that it wasn't the same hillside. It seemed the same. But wasn't. The trees. He stops and studies them trying to put a name for his queer feeling. The wrongness. That is when he hears the shot.   
He reacts instinctively. He throws himself flat on the ground. From there he watches horses gallop by. What the..? The man on them were dressed as old English soldiers. Redcoats. A reenactment then? No. Not using live ammo. While thinking this, he sees what only be discribed as Highland Warriors rush past him. This kilt wearing, broadsword carrying men ran the opposite direction as the redcoats.   
Was he having a stroke? A dream? No. He can smell them. Feel the breeze their kilts make as they pass him. What then?  
"Hey. Who are ye?" One of the men had spotted him. He is a big burly man with wild hair and a full beard.  
"James Alexander Fraser Beauchamp. Everyone calls me Jamie." He stands on shaky legs and offers his hand. The man just stares at him.  
"A Sassanech. Your people went the other direction. And why be ye out of uniform?"  
"Ahhh."  
"Nevermind. Ye are coming with us. A Sassanech alone is no to be trusted."  
The stranger grabbed him and started to haul him away. He was big but so was Jamie. He stands 6'3 and seven years of war had strengthened him. He plants his feet.  
"I will go nowhere with you."  
The stranger lifts a club off his belt, and without arguement or discussion, hit him in the side of the head. He went  
"What is this, then?" Dougal Mackenzie had a long day already. Murtagh hauling in a half conscious strange red headed man was not welcome.  
"I dinna ken. He is a Sassanech. But says one of his name be Fraser. He was all alone out of uniform."  
"I see. We will take him to my brother. But first we must do something with Claire.  
His niece Claire's rescue had been the purpose of the raid. She had been kidnapped by the notorious Black Jack Randall. They had, thank God, rescued her before she was molested but her shoulder was injured in the process.  
"Aye."  
Jamie came to himself to find himself in a small cabin surrounded by men in kilts. And one lady. She sits apart from the rest near the fireplace. She holds her arm in a way that tells him she is in pain. His instincts kick in and he goes to approach her.  
"Woah laddie. Where do ye think ye are going?" The man who had kidnapped him puts his arm out.  
"She is in pain."  
She looks up at the sound of his voice. A Sassanech. But with compassion in his voice.  
"Aye. What concern of it be yers?"  
"I am a medic. I can help."  
"Medic?" The word floats around the room. The men seem not to know the meaning. But they must?  
"Please Murtagh let him through. If he can help." She says.  
Murtagh looks to the tall bald man who seemed to be in charge. He nods. Murtagh releases him but follows. He keeps his hand on his dirk as the ' Jamie' approachs Claire.  
"Hello. My name is Jamie."  
"Claire Elizabeth Mackenzie."  
"Claire. Can you tell me what happened?"  
"She fell off a horse. Can ye help her or not?" Baldy asks.  
"Yes. It seems to be a simple dislocation. I will pop it back in place. It will hurt for a second Claire. But then will be much better."  
"Okay."  
He holds her brown eyes with his blue ones as he takes her arm.  
"On three."  
She nods.  
"One two." And he jerks, lifting and placing her shoulder back into place. She turns white but, to her credit doesn't scream. "Better?"  
"Much. Thank ye Jamie."  
"You are welcome. We need to secure it. I need a length of clean clothe."  
In the end he settles for a slightly grungy one and a belt. But he gets her arm steadied.  
"Can she ride?"  
"As long as someone else rides with her to work the reins."  
"Okay. Your job then. Let's move out. Have quite a lot more riding to do."  
"Wait. I have to.."  
"All ye have to do laddie is help get Himself's niece back to Castle Leoch."  
Castle Leoch?!


	2. Jamie as the Sassanech Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jami on the way to Castle Leoch and an unknown future or is it past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire  
> On the way to Castle Leoch

"Castle Leoch." He hadn't realized he spoke aloud until she responds.  
"Aye. My Uncle Column be the Laird there. "  
They had been riding thoughout the night. Without passing one electric light. One modern road. One car. He shudders against the back of the lady. She rides in front of him holding the reigns with one hand. Jamie holds them also. One hand on the reigns. The other holding her. Her uncle is the Laird. The Laird of the castle that he and Eloise had seen as ruins just two days and how many years ago.  
They had been riding thoughout the night. Without passing one electric light. One modern road. One car. He shudders against the back of the lady. She rides in front of him holding the reigns with one hand. Jamie holds them also. One hand on the reigns. The other holding her. Her uncle is the Laird. The Laird of the castle that he and Eloise had seen as ruins just two days and how many years ago.  
He doesn't want to think it. To acknowledge it. But he knows he is no longer in 1946. How far back he is, he doesn't know. Before the last Raising. But how long before? And how was he to get back to his time?  
"Here lad. To keep ye and the lass warm, aye." One of the Highlander hands him a flask. He can smell the strength of the whiskey before he even opens it. His mum is Scottish. He knows his whiskey. And getting drunk may help, at least temporarily. He nods his thank you and takes a huge swig before handing it up to Claire. She drinks deeply too.  
"How long Claire before we get to Castle Leoch?"  
Two days. A trip of two days. That would take two hours in his time. Had taken two days when he went there with his wife. Eloise! What must she be thinking? He shudders again.  
"Are ye cold?"  
"Oh no. I am fine ma'am."  
She sighs and starts to squirm.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Trying to get this plaid loss so we can share it. Hard to do with one hand. Can ye help?"  
He could argue it wasn't necessary but, even in their short acquaintance, he knew her to be stubborn. So he helps her unwrap the plaid and place it back around her. The warmth was welcome. She relaxes against him. And the human touch is even more welcome.  
They ride through the eerily quiet night. The only sounds are those of the horses and the animals of the forest. The sky is brilliant. Are there that many stars in his sky? Or is the modern lights that drawn them out?  
He realises she is sleeping when her hand drifts off the reign. He tightens his hand around her and around the horse's reign. He doesn't have to guide it. Well trained, their horse follows the others. This leaves Jamie free to ponder his next move. How to answer the questions Claire's uncle is sure to have. How to get back to his own time. To Eloise.


	3. Jamie as the Sassenach Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire start to get to know each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire. Conversation by a brook

He knows how to ride a horse. Just not how to ride a horse this long. They had stopped to let the horses rest. The horses! Holy hell was his bum sore. He slips of the massive beast and almost falls.   
"Careful lad. If ye pass out I will have to ride with Angus," she gestures with her head to the stout, hairy, stoic fellow that was glaring at them." And ye smell better."  
Despite his incredible exhaustion and growing fear, she makes him smile.  
"Come have something to eat."  
He follows her to a fallen log she is using as a seat. He gingerly sits beside her.  
"Not use to horses?"  
"No I am. It is just been awhile since I road so long." He lies easily. He doesn't even know the truth from this time. Whatever this time is and so feels no guilt about it. He shares a loaf of bread and a jar of jam with her. They wash it down with whiskey. Now restored some he glances around. The other men sit a little farther off. But the one Claire calls Angus is watching them. They are talking together in a language he doesn't recognize.  
"Dinna mind them. They dinna trust ye."  
"But you do?"  
She shugs. "I dinna ken yet. But ye seem nice unlike the last English person I meet."  
"Oh."  
But before she can tell him anymore, Dougal call them all back to their horses. He helps her back on and they are back on the road towards Castle Leoch and Jamie's upcoming appointment with the Mackenzie.


	4. Jamie as the Sassenach Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie first hears the name Black Jack Randall, as Claire tells him about her encounter with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire.  
> Black Jack Randall

They stop again a few hours later by a stream to let the horses drink and the humans refresh themselves. Jamie watchs Claire dip her hands in the cool water and bring some up to her face. She sighed and took a seat by the flowing water. It seemed a good time as any to ask her what she meant by her command about the last English person she had meet.  
"Claire." She looks up startled and then her face relaxes into a smile.  
"Jamie. Care to join me? I was just watching the water flow. It soothes."  
"Yes it does." He takes a seat beside her. "Can I ask about the last Sassanech you knew? You said I was different."  
"Aye ye are. Well he's name is Jonathan Randall. Black Jack Randall."  
She shouldn't have been that far from the protection of the castle. She hadn't realized how far she had wondered until it was to late. She was out gathering berries. She was hoping Mrs. Fritz could make some pies.   
She didn't know he was there until he grabbed her.  
She didn't know he was there until he grabbed her.  
"I thank ye sir to take yer hands off of me. I am the Mackenzie's niece."  
"Are you then? Well he should have taken better care of you."  
"I was dragged away. I screamed but they just echoed through the empty field. I was to far away, ye see."  
He nods. She needs his ears and not his words right now.  
"He throw me over his horse. We rode a bit and then came upon the others. He wasn't alone. He was in command though." She takes a deep breath and tosses the rock she had been worrying into the stream. She watches the ripples it makes as she continues.  
"He told the others where he had found me. And, ahhh, offered to share me with them if they behaved." She finishes in a whisper.   
Jamie utters a curse. "Pardon me ma'am."  
"Dinna flash lad. Weel I feared molesting. Feared it! I ken'd it would happen, until.."  
"Until?"  
"Come lass and Sassanech. We want to make it to the castle by daybreak." It is Claire's Uncle Dougal. Jamie feels like cursing again. He is anxious to find out how she got away. But it would have to wait. It was back to the horse and, bloody hell, more riding.  
"I am glad you were not harmed." He whispers to her as they remount."  
"Thank ye." And the reenter the trail.


	5. Jamie as the Sassenach Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie arrives at Castle Leoch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire  
> Mrs Fritz

Castle Leoch! Oh Jesus help. If he had any doubt he was in the past, it was completely gone at the sight of the castle. The fully functioning castle. Eloise and he had just been here a few days ago. But then it was ruins. They had wandered through it trying to guess what each room had been. Now he would find out. But would he every be able to tell her? His heart lunges and he swallows hard.  
"Sassanech, meet Mrs. Fritz. She has the running of the castle and will find ye some suitable clothes before ye go see Himself."  
"And who is this then?" Mrs Fritz is a small stout woman dressed in the same layers of fabric that Claire had on. Her grey curles are covered in a cap and her eyes are stern but kind.  
"Dinna ken. We found him in process of rescuing Claire. He was alone. Has some use. Fixed Claire's arm."  
"Claire. Ahhh lass. Are ye okay? Not to do that ever again. Do ye hear me?" Mrs Fritz glares at her as she still seats on the horse between Jamie's legs.  
"I promise. Twas a horrid experience. If ir wasn't for the lads..well..."  
" And what have ye done to yer arm?"  
"She dislocated it. I have it temporarily secured but need to put in a more permant sling." Jamie answers.  
"Ah the Sassanech. And what do ye ken of healing. Ye a Beaton then?"  
"I ..ah..have some healing skills."  
"Weel they will be welcome. If Himself let's ye stay. Now what be needed for Claire?"  
"Mrs. Fritz is nice." Jamie says later. Mrs. Fritz had listened carefully and quickly gathered up what he needs to secure Claire's shoulder. And she had brought whisky and bread and soup. Jamie couldn't recall ever being this hungry..  
"Aye. She has been here foever. Recalls the story of my parents meeting." They sit in front of a roaring fire. Jamie was soaking some of the strips of fabric in witch hazel to help with the pain. Claire sits wrapped in a plaid over her shift. Mrs Fritz had stripped her down to naught but her underware so Jamie can work on her shoulder. It embarrasses Jamie.  
He had, during the war, seen woman patients in a lot less. Even delivered a few babies. Maybe it was because in this time, women dressed a lot more modestly. Or because of the innocence he senses from her. Or because his mind had went to the last time he was here. Eloise and he had used the seclusion of it for a romantic interlude.  
"Your parents. I sense a story." He says as he carefully removes the steaming strips and places them across her swallen shoulder.  
"Ahhh. Oh that is nice. Aye. Weel my uncles did not want my mom marrying a Fraser."  
"Fraser? I thought you said your last name was Mackenzie?"  
"Oche tis. Ye see me parents passed on when I was but five. Me uncles took me under their charge. And as a ward of the Mackenzie, I was and am called Mackenzie."  
"Ahh understand. I am sorry about your parents."  
She shrugs and then winces.  
"Be still lass. Let me get it secured. So they weren't a fan of your father?"  
"On no. They wished my mam to marry a Mackenzie cousin. But me mam, she had spirit. Was no' the meek and obedient type. So me pa came into the castle under the cover of a Gathering. He swooped in and stole me mam away. By the time me uncle realised, they were back at his home, hand fast and had errr."  
"Had?" He carefully moves the sling into position, trying hard not to touch her in any unappriote place.  
"Weel I was already started in me mam." She is blushing. Jamie finds it adorable.  
"Good for them."  
She grins and his heart sppeds up. She really is quite lovely. "Aye. Twas naught they could do but see them properly wed."  
"So true. Okay Claire. Try not to move your arm for at least a week."  
"Thank you Jamie. It feels much better."  
"I am glad." He was also exhausted. The last two days had lasted for years.  
"Tell me Jamie, are ye married."  
And he sees Eloise as she had looked on their wedding day. On their wedxing night. Clinging tight to him as they both prepare to leave for war. The way she looked the last time he had seen her. Her blond hair in a tight bun. Her blue eyes sparkling as she prepares to shop. He wonders if she found her vase. And it is too much.  
"Ahhh Jamie. Is she no' alive then, yer wife?"  
"No. No she isn't alive."  
"I am sorry." She holds him against her plaid wrapped chest and rocks him speaking soothing words in a langue he realises is Gailec over him.  
He sobs out of fear, exhaustion, and a deep grief. After he had let go of all he can now, he lays quiet against her. She strokes his hair with her free hand.  
He slowly looks up and meets her eyes. And time stops. His breath catches. His hands are covered in clammy sweat. His eyes drift to her lips. Oh he wants to kiss her. Badly. His cock throbs in time with his heartbeat.  
What in the world is wrong with him. He quicjly moves away. He adjusts himself and tries hard to think un-sexy thougjts.  
"I will leave ye now. Ye need sleep. Thank ye for fixing my shoulder."  
"My pleasure Claire."  
She nods and walks out. He sinks on the bed and buries his face in his hands.


	6. Jamie as the Sassanech Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is dressed as a Scot as he prepares to meet Himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie. Mrs Fritz. William

He awakes in a stange bed, in a strange room, and in a strange time.. His eyes.take in the stone walls and floors, the fireplace that still burns low, the wash basin and is that---oh man, it is. A chamber pot.  
So not a dream. He really has traveled back in time. He really is at Castle Leoch, and Claire is real. Did I really almost--oh Lord. I must be very careful of her. I can't make the situation worse.  
"Hah! How can it be worse.I have to try and explain my very English presence to the current Laird. It has to be clpse to the 45' Raising. But how close? And how in the world am I to explain?"  
His internal musings are cut off by the entrance of Mrs. Fritz and a young boy.  
"Mr. Beauchamp, may I present my nephew William. He will help ye dress in preparation for meeting Himself. I have also brought breakfast.."   
"Thank you Mrs. Fritz."  
"Thank ye for yer healing of Claire. I really hope Column let's ye stay. I can use some help with the healings.  
" Have ye ever worn a kilt?" William asks as they eat.  
"I have. My mam is Scottish."  
"Oh, not full english then. That will help."  
"William, Column, Himself, is he a harsh man."  
"He can be. Tis' necessary, ye ken. To run and lead Clan Mackenzie."  
"And how does he feel about the English?"  
"Oh, he hates them. But not as much as his brother, Dougal. Tis blessed ye are, to be speaking with the Laird and no' the war chief. Now.let's get ready to meet Himself."  
Jamie strips down to his underwear.  
"What kind of clothing be that?"  
Crap. He now recalls Scots don't wear anything under their kilts or even breeks.  
"It is French," he quickly improvised.  
"Oh. Well ye be in Scotland now."  
Jamie takes them off and William gets him outfitted in a kilt and linen shirt. A belt and sporran complete the transformation.  
"Now, ye do yer mam proud. Come Mr. Beauchamp. Time to meet Himself."


	7. Jamie as the Sassenach Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie meets Column Mackenzie. Now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie  
> Column

The first thing he notices about Column is his legs. They bend and twist into eacg other and give him a rocking gait. Jamie knows he has a degenerative muscle and bone disease. He is surprised he has lived this long, in this time with it.  
Despite his legs, his eyes and expression are fierce. He carries himself as the Laird of Castle Leoch. Those sharp eyes exam him from head to toe.  
"So James Fraser Beauchamp, would you like to explain to me how ye can to be in the path of me men?"  
He would love to. But he has a feeling that Himself, the Mackenzie would have trouble believing the truth. So he would tell him as much truth as he can.  
"I was lost. When I saw the Redcoats galloping by followed closely by your men, well I was looking for my mam's clan. The Frasers. I came from England searching for kin. But have never been to Scotland, I found myself lost. I am grateful for the assistance of your brother and the others, and was happy to be able to assist Miss Mackenzie." He figures a reminder of his help with this man's niece can't hurt," but I really need to get back to Inverness."  
Column looks at him with suspicion and puzzlement.  
"And why would ye be needing to go to Inverness. Yer Fraser relatives, the family me sister married into be the other direction. At the Lallybroch estates?"  
"Oh I was told I could find info on the Fraser's in Inverness."  
"Weel ye are blessed to have run into the Mackenzie's then. We have much more information on the clan Fraser then the good folk of Inverness."  
"Fortunate indeed." Jamie is symied. Now what?  
"Weel, seeing as ye have skills in the art of healing and we are in need of a healer, ye may stay in work in that capacity while I send world to Lallybroch of yer arrival. I will have ye shown the surgery."  
"Thank you kindly."  
He nods and watches the Sassanech leave.   
"And ye will stay until I find out the rest of yer story lad." He mummors.


	8. Jamie as the Sassenach Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie adjusts to Castle life and Claire has a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire

He was giving a bed in the castle surgery which happens to be in the dungeon like basement. Not his prefered place to be but until he can figure out how to escape and head back to the Standing Stones and back to his own time, at least he is able to be useful. And, he hopes, build up some trust among Column and the Mackenzie's.  
He prays he can find a way to get out of here before his Lallybroch 'relatives' arrive. If he would have known how close the Fraser's were, he would have given the Mackenzie a different story. But now he is stuck with it. And, if he can't figure out how to leave, and soon, his deception will be found out. He shudders to think what would happen then.  
His inner musing is interrupted by the entrance of someone into his dank little hole. He looks up and his heart gives a lurch. Claire. He had tried not to think about her and his reaction to her. He is a married man after all. The fact that Eloise has not yet been born, notwithstanding.  
"Miss Mackenzie. How can I help you?"  
"Can ye adjust the clothe here." She points to his homemade sling," it be a bit cutting."  
"Of course. I am sorry. I should have been checking with you." He knew why he hadn't, his body even now reacted to her nearness. His heart was pounding and he feels his cock rise under the somewhat safe confines of the kilt.  
"Tis okay. It just started really bothering me."  
She walks farther into the surgery and through the latern light and the bit of light from the windows, he sees her eyes are clouded with pain.  
"Christ Claire," at her start of shock, he remembers himself," pardon me Miss Mackenzie, but why didn't you tell me how much pain you were in?"  
She looks blankly at him.  
"Your shoulder. It must really be paining you. I see it in your eyes."  
"Oh, are you hurt somewhere else or ill?"  
"Not physically." He frowns walking closer to her. "I shouldn't discuss it with ye. Me uncles say ye aren't to be trusted. But I do trust ye Mr Beauchamp."  
"I am a healer," he says as he unties the sling to check her shoulder," which means like a priest, I hear things I will never repeat." He gently takes her shoulder in one hand and her elbow in the other. He begins to do range of movement exercises. "Please tell me if there is any pain. Stiffness is expected." She nods, biting her lip as her puts her healing shoulder through it's paces.  
"Any pain?"  
"No, just still like as ye said."  
"Very good. I am going to be able to leave the sling off. Use it as normally as you can. The stiffness will take a bit but will work it's way out."  
"Thank ye."  
"Come see me if pain starts."  
"I will." She stands looking down. He waits as she decides whether to tell him what is bothering her.  
"Me Uncle Column wishes me to marry. To marry me cousin Rupert."  
"Rupert!" Jamie knows Rupert. A big burly man who doesn't bath very often. He is also probably twice Claire's age. "Why?"  
"I will be two and twenty me next birthday. Almost an old maid. And Rupert is a clansman with a bit of property. He is also fiercely loyal to the Mackenzie." She shrugs. In this time, that was enough. Marriage for love didnt happen. And Claire was the ward of Column to do what he wants with. Christ!  
"And you don't wish to marry him?"  
"No. I ...no!" She covers her face as she starts to weep.   
"Ah Claire." He forgets himself and gathers her to him. "Is there someone else then?"  
"Yesss." She studders against his chest.  
"And he wouldn't be acceptable to your uncle?"  
"No. Not ever. He.." She stops and gets still in his arms. "No." She says again.  
"I am so sorry Claire. When is this to happen?"  
"In a month."  
"Well maybe the gentleman you want will be able to win Himself over."  
"Ye think so."  
"Your uncle cares about your happiness. I am hopeful he can be persuaded."  
"Maybe." She looks up at him with speculation. He misses the look. He is to busy trying to control his bodies reaction to her nearness.  
"Miss Mackenzie, Claire, you really, ahhh," She seems to become aware of his problem at the same time. She jumps back.  
"I am sorry. I shouldn't.."  
"It is okay Claire. It is..I won't hurt you."   
"I ken ye won't. I should go."   
"Yes. Claire, I am always available to listen."  
"Thank ye." She turns to go and then swings back around. She hugs him and then gathers up her skirts and rushes out.  
"I pray the lad she wants is good and the Column will allow it." He thinks as he cleans up the surgery. He has no idea.


	9. Jamie as the Sassenach Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire in the stables. He finds out who she wants A bit NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire. A bit NSFW

"Mr. Beauchamp, Mistress Mackenzie requests your presence in the stables." William, Mrs. Fritz nephew comes to tell him.  
"Is she ill or injured?"  
"I dinna ken but I dinna think so."  
Jamie frowns and gathers some supplies, just in case and follows William.  
"Mistress, are you okay?" He hurries into the dark, sweet smelling stable.  
"No, I am sorry to have worried you. I just thought ye would want to meet Brimstone."  
"Brimstone?" He walks all the way in and beside her.  
"Aye, the newest foal. Born today she was." She stands in front of a stall with a filly and, oh she was tiny the poor woobly thing, her brand new foal.  
"Ohhh. Look at her!" He is enchanted. Her little legs barely hold up her frame as she roots around for her mam's teet. Her coat is a strange blackish-red color. And he understands her name.  
"Isnt she precious?"  
"Yes she is."  
They stand in the holy silence that follows birth and watch Brimstone's mam Midnight feed and clean her. The only sounds are the soft suckling of Brimstone and the nuzzling sounds of her mam.  
"Where are the other horses?" Jamie asks after a moment.  
"They and the goats and cows are in the pastures. Midnight is a bit nervous and does better giving birth alone."  
"Ahh. Well she sure is a attentive mam."  
"Aye."  
"And Brimstone is precious."  
"Aye. I did think ye would want to see her but twasn't the only reason I called ye out here."  
She takes a deep breath. Her sees her lungs expand under her bodice and his penis jumps. Christ what is it about her?  
"I ..ah..wanted to tell ye who I was interested in."  
"Oh the mystery man. Is it anyone I know?" He gives her an indulge smile.  
"Aye. Ye see him everyday."  
He frowns thinking. What man does he see everyday?  
"Well ye do if ye have a looking glass." She adds with a blush.  
"Me?" His voice is high reflecting the shock that is going through him.  
"Aye." And she takes advantage of his shock. She closes the gap between him and lifts herself up to meet his lips. He is still and shock and his body, caught up before his mind, responds. He kisses her back with a deep groan. He feels the softness of her breasts pressing flush against his chest. His eager cock springs to live and presses against her center. Her hands wrap in his hair and his hands find her back and press her flush against him.  
"Claire!" His body sings. But then his mind catches up. With a deep sense of regret, he puts some distance between them.  
"We can't do this." He breathlessly says.  
"Aye we can. I ken ye want me."  
"Oh I want you. But I can't have you."  
"But ye can."  
"Okay. Wrong choose of words. I shouldn't have you. I shouldn't even want you."  
"Why?"  
"You are Himselfs niece and I am a Sassanech that he doesn't trust."  
"But ye said we might ve able to persuade him otherwise."

"I did?"  
"Aye when we were talking about his plans for Rupert and I."  
"Oh right. But you didn't tell me who you fancied."  
"I wanted to show you. And ye fancy me too. Your body says so."  
"There is difference between love and lust."  
"Jamie please."  
"Claire I.." But she has repressed herself to him and he is unable to think past the heat. He takes her lips again.


	10. Jamie as the Sassenach Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire give into the heat between rhem. Very NSFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire  
> Very explicit

He needs to stop. He knows he does. But, she is a fire in his arms, his cock, and, God help him, his heart. The soft sighs and moans, the feel of her breasts under his hands, her warmth pressed into his cock, all conspire to keep him right there.  
His lips leave hers and follow the path of his wandering hands. He kisses across the top of her breasts, the only spot he can reach due to her stays and laces. But, oh he wants more. He wants to know the color of her nipples, to know their taste and texture. His hand keeps running across the part of her breasts he can't taste. His other hand presses that wonderful bum of hers closer to the part of him that is desperate to be inside of her.  
"We shouldn't be doing this." He groans against her skin.  
"Aye we should be doing more." She moans.  
"No," but his body betrays his words. He has to see her. He moves them deeper into the stable, farther away from any prying eyes. His hand reaches for her laces and then stops.  
"Please. Oh Jamie. Please." Well if he is going to hell might as well make the trip worth it. He makes quick work of the stays and laces, getting her bodice open.  
"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He is enchanted by her. Eloise doesn't even enter his mind as his trembling hand reaches out to touch her soft pink nipple. Her, ' ahhhhh' breathlessly breathed at his touch, takes him away completely from himself.   
He is no longer James Beauchamp, 20th century time traveler, husband to Eloise; but he is her's. He is Claire's and whatever and whoever she needs him to be.   
"May I kiss you, Claire?"  
"Please."  
He doesn't take her lips. His mouth closes over that soft pink nipple and he starts to suck like a starving newborn. Claire cries out in Gailec as her hand comes down to hold him in place.  
"Jamie, don't stop." She whisper pressing him closer. He has no interest in stopping. She tastes like everything he has ever craved in his life. He suckles on one while his hand acquired the shape of the other. He moves her over to a hay stack without lifting his head. He guides her to sit down and kneels beside her, continuing to love on ber breast. He moves to the other side as her soft hand tangles in his hair and her soft Gailec whispers wash over him.   
He wants. Oh, he wants her. But the part of his brain that still has blood flow to it knows he can't take the Mackenzie's virgin niece on a haystack in a public stable. But he is determined to see to her.  
"Open your legs Claire. I will..I will make you feel good." She does with a open trust that goes straight to his heart.  
He slips down her body and buries his head under her skirts. Oh but she smells good. The scent of her desire has his mouth watering even before he tastes her. He runs his lips over her thighs causing her to sigh deeply and open herself more to him. He nuzzles her inner thigh, a mere hairs breadth away from his goal. He then buries his nose between her thighs just breathing her in.  
"Oh Jamie." She groans.  
His tongue darts out and just tastes her. Her taste had him groaning and her gasping. He can no longer hold out. He opens her with his fingers and then puts his tongue, teeth and lips to work.  
She is dissolving. Falling completely apart as Jamie does unspeakable, unknown things to her. She has heard of love making, of course. But the married lasses talk of it as something to be put up with, tolerated. But, oh sweet Mary, this was not something merely to be tolerated. This is something to seek out.   
Oh something was happening. Something was growing, building, ohhhhhhh!!! She couldn't keep from screaming out his name as she had her first orgasm.  
"Shhh Claire." He moves up and presses her shaking body against his. "Are you okay?"  
"I dinna ken...the lasses talk of what happens in the bedchamber. But they nev'. I dinna ken that women could."  
"They can if the man is attentive and knows what he is doing. And takes his time."  
"Ohhh. I don't want anyone else to touch me thus."  
"Claire we may not be able to stop that." He is doing her stays and laces back up. He looks in her eyes and the hurt in her eyes he knows is reflected back in his. "But will try."  
"Jamie."  
"I know." Christ when did this happen? When did he fall in love with her? And what now? "I got to go before someone starts looking for me."  
"Aye, can I come to the surgery later. Ye need attention too." His cock jumped at being mentioned.   
"Claire, that may not.."  
"I will be there." She kisses him and then slips off.   
"What am I going to do?" He whispers.


	11. Jamie as the Sassenach Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire has a plan. But can and will Jamie go along with it?

He didn't think she would show. How could she, the Laird's niece, an unmarried woman of this time? He lay on his bed trying desperately not to think about what had happened in the stable. Torn between wanting her to show and praying she doesn't. 

What was he to say, to do if she did? He knows what she wants. He wants it too. But it is impossible. He can't bed Himself's niece under his roof. He can't cheat on his wife, any more then he had. He can't...

"Jamie. I have come." Saints preserve us, so she has. A vision with her brown locks free and untamed around her face, her whisky eyes sparkle in the candle light. She wears naught but her shift with a plaid wrapped around her. 

"I can't.." It is both a declaration and prayer as she steps farther into the room.  
"Jamie, I need you."

He needs her too. He needs her, wants her so bad it is hard to get his next breath. But..  
"Claire we can't, we shouldn't.""

"We can," she looks down where his linen shirt does nothing to hide his erection, "and we must."  
"Must?" He sits up and tries to position himself so his reaction to her isn't that obvious.

"Aye must." She sits beside him on the bed," I dinna ken who ye are James Fraser Beauchamp. But I ken ye are not related to the Lallybroch Fraser's. I am. My da being one. And I ken the family line several generations back. As do me uncles."

He turns pale. He had been worrying about this but to have her put it so baldly...  
"Claire I.."  
"Shhh, I ken ye have secrets. Even some ye may nev' be able to tell me, but what ye do tell let it be the truth. I promise to do the same."  
"Deal. I agree. So what do I do Claire. Column, he will never understand if I told him the truth. But I promise I am no spy and I do not wish any harm to anyone here."  
"Ye speak the truth. I can see it in yer eyes."  
"I do."

She nods. "Ye need protection from Uncle Column. I need protection from having to marry Rupert. Ye must take me to bed."  
"What? How would that solve anything.?"  
"Can't ye see? I canna be forced to marry Rupert if I have lain with ye and Himself will no' run ye out of the castle or worse if ye be married to his niece."  
"Married?"   
"Aye he will have no chose but to allow the marriage once we have lain together. Just like me parents.  
"If he doesn't kill me first."   
"He won't. He loves me to much to do that. Will ye take me to bed Jamie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will he have her? Can he not?


	12. Jamie as the Sassenach Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They give in to the pull of their bodies and souls.  
> Very NSFW.

To bed her just to keep himself safe, to keep her from an unwanted marriage; was he really thinking about doing this? He was married, wasn't he? Or not, since even his bride's great great grandparents have yet to be born. Time travel plays on your sense of reality. 

She sits patiently beside him. She. Claire. If it was anyone else he would have already said ' no!' and forced them from the room. But there is something with Claire. Something more powerful then either of them. But marriage which is what this will lead to, is that what he wants. To bed her is one thing. But marriage. And what of trying to make it back to his own time? Can he do this and then leave his new bride to return to his old? But can he also not see her and himself as safe as he can until he returns?

"Claire, are you sure? There can be no going back from this."

"I want ye. Can ye not feel it? Not just the pull to yer body to mine but of our hearts and souls too? I ken'd as soon as I saw ye. Looking at me with care and concern in that barn. Dinna ye when our eyes meet? I ken'd it was ye I was to be with. Ken'd not yer name, naught about ye, but ken'd deep inside twas ye."

"And if I were to have been married?"

"I wouldn't have felt the pull toward ye were ye not free."

But am I free to be what she needs, to do what she needs done? She is right. He felt it to. The pull. And it wasn't just physical. Bloody hell, he was really thinking of doing this. Had already decided.  
"Come here Claire." She moves closer and he places his hand over hers. "I will be as gentle as I know how but I have never bedded a virgin before."

"Yer wife, she wasn't? I am sorry. I shouldn't ask."

"No it is alright. Eloise, she was French, you see. And well.." He shrugs. 

"I see."

"I need to make you ready."

"How?"

"By doing the same things we did in the stable."

"Oh!" Her eyes sparkle at that. And his heart thumps. He is already as hard as granite and had only touched her hand. Holding out until he can prepare her will be a struggle.

"May I kiss you Claire?"

"Aye."

He links their fingers before lowering his head and brushing her lips. Her soft intake of breath has him wanting to pull her shift and his shirt off and take her. Crips how to do this.

She opens up to him and their tongues just touch. Her hand tightens in his. His other hand comes up to touch her hair, those riotous curles. He buries his hand in them as his tongue strokes hers.

They kiss until he must breath. He pulls away with a deep sigh. Her eyes are darker. No longer whisky colored they have darkened to be the color loch reflected in the moonlight.

"Jamie touch me. Please touch me." How could he not. His hands leave her hair and her own hand and reach up to untie the string holding her shift up. He guides it off of her shoulders and down her arms to pool at her waist.

 

"You are breathtaking." Her skin seemed to glow from the inside out in the light of the candles. He reaches out and cups her breasts in his hands, rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. Her moans as her head fell back has him aching and anxious to see what other noises she can make. 

He skims her neck with his lips and tongue and is rewarded with a gasp followed by a stream of Gailec. He makes a mental note to ask her what she was saying later. Right now he craves the taste of her nipples. 

God, she tastes sweet. Like nothing nor no one else has. And the sounds she makes as he pulls her deeply in, twirling his tongue around her nipple. Sweet Jesus, it takes all he has not to enter her right now.

"I need to see ye." It takes a moment for his brain to realize she is talking to him.

He reluctantly leaves her breast and pulls his shirt off.. Her hands immediately go to his chest. Holy God! The feel of her touching him. And when she finds his own erect nipples, he can't help crying out.

"Oh Claire!" 

"It is the same as when ye touch me there then." She is awed and wonders if it is completely the same. He is shocked when he feels her mouth latch on to his nipple and start sucking. 

God Almighty! He has never felt anything like this in his life. No one had ever touched him like this. He felt her pulling mouth and twirling tongue all the way to his straining thrubbing cock. 

He whispers words of encouragement as he holds her in place with one hand. The other returns to her chest. Her breasts are heavy in his hand her nipple presses against his psalm. They love on each others chest until Jamie realises that if he doesn't move this along, he won't last long enough to enter her.

"Claire, mi' cheri, may I take your shift off?"

"Aye." Her voice is breathless, barely there as she helps him get it down and off. He runs his hands up her legs and gently opens her up. He knows if he goes down on her, he will explode with the first taste. So he uses his hands to stroke her. She is very wet already. But he will not enter her until he gets her to climax. He doesn't know if he can get her there with intercourse, so he will see her satisfied before.

"Jamie, oh ohhhh," It is building again. The strange wonderful sensation like before. She opens her legs farther urgent for completion. His hand moves faster and he drops his head down and suckles her. It is all she needs. She shatters again, calling out his name. He moves up and claims her mouth, swallowing her scream least it alert the entire castle.

"Claire I need to now or I won't make it." His gasps as he positions himself over her.

"Please. Please. I need ye."

"It may hurt a bit, just for a secound, like a pinch."

"Aye." She bucks her hips under him, "please." 

He can't delay another secound. The needs of their bodies will not let them. He lifts her hips and pulls her to him as he moves closer to her. His tip touches her and with a deep breath he presses home. He feels the barrier and touches her face.

"A pinch," he whispers praying he is right. She nods and he pushes. She gasps and then presses up. A pinch aye but then pleasure like she had never known. He fills her. Her breasts are pressed tight to his chest causing delicious friction. The feel of his massive cock is everywhere. 

"Move with me Claire." He whispers against her neck. She does. It is like a dance. She follows his lead as he takes her to the edge and over again.

"Ah Dhai. Mo' Ghariad." She groans as the overwhelming orgasm takes her by surprise.

"Claire. Oh Christ Claire!" He follows close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted it to have as many elements of the wedding and reunion as I could. And to redeem the Geneva scene. Thus ' move with me.'


	13. Jamie as the Sassenach Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet afterglow discussion.

He comes slowly back to himself. He rolls off of her and turns to look at her. Was she okay? She had been a.virgin, after all. 

"Claire are you okay?"

"Okay! I have nev' been better. I dinna ken it could be like that for a woman."

"Well only if the man is a very good lover."

"Ye are that. Does it always happen?"

"Not always. But it has always been my goal to make it so."

"Good. I dinna think I have ever been this relaxed in me whole life. Do ye think we have made a bairn?" Her hand drifts to her lower abdomen.

"A bairn! A baby!" He hadn't even thought about that. Crips. But of course, that was how her parents pushed a marriage. It makes sense she would do the same. It is her only power in this time.

"Aye. Me uncles canna keep us from marrying if I am carrying yer bairn."

"Is that why you came here tonight, just to try to get a baby started?" He is hurt and furious. He thought there was something more. 

"Jamie, I dinna ken what ye mean." She sat up and pulled the blanket up over her chest. She couldn't understand what had changed his mood.

"I mean do you want me or just my sperm?"

"Sperm?" Christ he forgot when he was.

" Awww the seeds a man produces to grow a baby. Do you want me for me or for what I can help you make?"

"I want ye James Fraser Beauchamp. But a bairn may be the only way we can be married. Tis why I pray we started a bairn."

"Ohh. I am sorry Claire. It is just a lot. I have only been here a few weeks. And this pull between us is new to me."

Eloise! What must she be going through? What does she think happened? Was he dead? Kidnapped? Or, worse yet, with another woman?

"No," he returns to the bed and the woman beside him. "We had a good marriage. But it was never like this. Claire I would never have lain with her before our marriage. I would never risk all we are risking here. What is between us is the most powerful thing I have ever felt."

"And the most powerful thing I have ever felt. I dinna ken such was possible."

He pulls her back into his arms. "I don't know what the morrow will bring but I promise not to leave you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to add as much of the important elements of cannon as I can.  
> Thus the worry over what Eloise is thinking.


	14. Jamie as the Sassenach Part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long night. Claire learns a lot of positions. Did they start a bairn? Will see.

"Jamie?"

"Hmmm?" He had been drifting toward sleep but her saying his name and her hand on his stomach, brings him awake.

"Can we?"

"What luv?"

"Weel, I want ro make sure I am with bairn and the making is a lot more enjoyable then I was lead to believe," as she talks her hand drifts lower, just skimming his re-awaking penis," so I thought we could go again."

"I think we can manage that." He brushes her tangled curles off her face and re-claims her lips. Heat, pure and strong floods his blood and rehardens his cock. 

The power she has over him! It had never been this way with Eloise. Even in the heaty days of their honeymoon, she had never fired his blood with just a kiss. He growls into her mouth while reaching down between them. 

He finds her wet and slippery and knows he could enter her. But he is determined to always see to her first. So his questing fingers stroke her, tease her, search her. He is rewarded a minute later by her gasp as his hand is soaked by her fluids.

"Come here Claire," he lifts her quivering body up on to his.

"What?" She questions as she finds herself on top of him.

"Another way to do this. And I want you to have some control." He guides himself over and in to her," oh bloody hell,; does that feel good" he groans when her body clinges around his.

"Jamie, what do I do?"

"Move in whatever way feels good to you."

She starts slowly groaning at the building pressure as her pleasure starts to rebuilt. Her movements speed up as the friction builts.

"Ohhhh," it is a cry of frustration and building pleasure. Jamie gets it and takes the hand not clamped on her waist and runs it down her chest. Her teases her prominent nipples before moving down her belly and then to where they are joined.

His thumb finds her clit and presses on it. She moves faster, her head thrown back, her breath coming in gasps, her heart thundering.

"Ahhhhh Jamie!" Her cries fill the surgery as she cums hard. He takes over then. His hand leaves her clit and holds her other hip as he directs the rythmn. In minutes he is calling out her name as he pumps his seed deep inside her.

"I dinna ken women could.."

"Be on top or have multiple orgasms?" He had felt her cum again as he did.

"Weel both."

He chuckles and kisses her forehead. "There are many positions. And each one, if done right, should produce that reaction in you."

"Many?"

"Ahh Claire we must sleep."

"Why? When me uncles find out what we have been about tonight, they probably won't let us be together until they ken I am with bairn. I want to ken all these positions. I want to learn how to give and recieve the pleasures of the flesh. Please Jamie."

He can't resist her. "Okay. But I need a recovery time."

"Huh?"

"It takes a man around twenty minutes to be able to go again."

"You are eager." His voice holds approval. He loves that she is so eager to learn. "Well there is doggie style."

She looks at him, the question in her eyes.

"Have you ever seen horses mate?

Her eyes get huge. "Aye, will ye be biting my neck then?"

"Only if you wish, my lady."

She giggles and the sound goes straight to his heart.

"Then there is the position where we are facing each other, on our sides."

"Like this?" She rolls over and faces him pressing herself against his penis.

"Ahh yes. We would wrap our legs together and just sway and roll." His own words and the sweet feel of her naked length against him, is bring him back to life. She wiggles against his growing erection.

"God Claire, I want you."

"I want ye too Jamie; please."

He lifts her leg up onto his and enters her. They both sigh at the relief of being one again. He starts to rock inside her. She easily picks up and copies his rythmn. Their eyes are as locked as their bodies. He watches, awed, as her eyes darken and then get bigger as her sweet orgasm takes her over. He isn't far behind.

They drift in sleep, still pretzled together for awhile afterwards. But even in sleep, they reach for each other. Her hands trace his back, his touch her bum and the sides of her breasts.

She wakes with a start when his hand finds her nipple.

"Sorry Claire. I just love your breasts. They fit in my hand so perfectly. Your nipples are so tight and round. And the taste.."

"Aye," she is breathless just from his words and the anticipation of that mouth on her straining nipples.

"Ahh the taste is like nothing I have ever tasted. It is like home."

"Come home Jamie." She lifts her breasts up to him. He takes it with a deep groan. Her hands entangle in his hair as she holds him in place. "Harder." She moans and he pulls, suckles, and twirls his tongue around.

"Oh Jamie. I am..." Her bottum bucks and he lifts his head in shock. Did he make her cum by..he has to know. And there is one more position.

"Come Claire. Get on your knees."

"Like the horse?"

"Yes." 

She gets on her knees and presents that glorious bum to him. He groans and kneels behind her. He starts by fondling and then kissing that bum.

"Ohhh ahhhh." She presses closer and he parts her cheeks and runs his tongue down. She tights her grip on the sheets as she opens her legs to further exploring.

He craves the taste of her and slides farther down. He was right. She had a small orgasm from his breast play. He is determined to give her a large one. He suckles her clit like it is a nipple. He nibbles as he suckles and it isn't long until he fills he legs start to shake. He tightens his grip on them as he suckles harder.

"Jammmmniiiiiieeeeee! Ah Dhai. Ah Dhai!"

It had felt good every time, extraordinarily so. But this.. She feels herself leave her body. Her soul reaching toward heaven as her body experiences it. Thus her calling to God isn't blasphemy but a prayer of thanksgiving.

He slips up and guides himself into her seeking to keep her orgasm going. He moves deep and then deeper in her as his hands anchor on to her awesome breasts.

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie." She pants out as she meets him thrust for thrust. "Ohhhh again."

"That is it. Cum for me baby. Cum for me."

."Ewwwwwwwaaaahhhg." She collapses unto the pillow the force of her climax bearing her down. 

"Claire! Claire." He follows close behind.

"Will it feel the same to you if I did that?" She asks sometime later.

"Would what?" He is more than half way asleep and not tracking well.

The shock made him giggle.

"You don't have to do that Claire."

"I ken but twasn't what I asked. Would it bring ye pleasure?"

"Yes."

She nods her head before slipping down.

"Claire, he might not be able...it has been a long night."

But wee Jamie starts to firm as soon as her hot mouth touches him. God, he thinks as her lips trail over him and her hands find his bawl, does it ever stop. The want he has for her. The pull of body to body, soul to soul, heart to heart. He had never felt this way. He doesn't know how to let her go.

"Tell me Jamie what to do."

"Kiss him and then suckle him like I did your breasts."

She does. Her mouth moves all around, kissing every part of him including his bawls.

"Oh Claire!" He arches against her. He is hard as stone again. She licks around his head before taking his penis deep into her mouth. "Oh holy God." 

She suckles, her cheeks drawing in as she creates a seal with mouth and tongue. His hands drifts down. One holds her head gently in place. The other stokes her breasts, stomach , and finally between her legs. He picks up her rythmn. His hand moves like her mouth. They are both close.

Her hips move against his hand as her mouth speeds up. His bawls tighten in her hand and she senses he is close so she sucks harder.

"Claire, oh Gawd Claire. I am..." His hips buck as he releases his seed into her mouth. She swallows instinctively even as her own body rocks against his hand as she cums herself.

He has just enough energy to pull her up against him. He wraps his arms and the blanket around her. This time sleep takes them all the way under.


	15. Jamie as the Sassenach Part 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An emergency may have exposed Claire and Jamie's secret

"Mister Beauchamp we need.." Jamie comes awake with a start. He hadn't been asleep long and wasn't under deep enough to forget time and place. When the surgery door crashed open and the frantic voice hails him, he instinctively turns to make sure Claire is covered. She lays on her side, her hair covers the pillow and, oh lawd, her breast showing. He pulls the blanket over her. She doesn't stir. 

"Who..?" Young Tomas, Mrs Fitz other nephew asks.

"You said you need me." He quickly gets out of bed, slips into his shirt, and wraps his kilt around him. He moves as quiet as he can, praying Claire stays asleep.

"Oh aye. Tis Willy, he has fallen off his horse. Ole' Alec believes his arm be broken."

He nods, slipping on his boots, not bothering with his stockings, and ushers Tomas out ahead of him, preventing him from looking back.

"So who be in yer bed?" Tomas inquires as they hurry towards the stables.

"That would be adult business lad." He prays he will let it drop knowing he won't.

"One of the maids?"

"So, did Willy keep conscious?"

"We should hurry."

He finds him pale and sweaty sitting with his arm cradled. Alec paces back and forth in front of him.

"About time." He glares at Tomas and Jamie.

"He had to get dressed. He was.."

"Willy," Jamie loudly says kneeling before him. "Did you pass out?"

"Aye for a moment."

"Okay let me check you. It will hurt. Someone give him a shot of whisky." He takes a deep gulp from the offered bottle before nodding to Jamie. He is as gentle as he can be be still Willy's face breaks into sweat as Jamie runs his hand over his injured limb. He finds the break right away. Right below his shoulder. He is thankful it is a clean break. Infection is his biggest fear in this time.

"You have definitely broken your arm. I can splint it and hold it in place so it can properly heal. But you must not use it until I say."

"I will follow yer instructions."

"Good." He splints it and secures it to his chest. As he works he sees Tomas whispering to the stablehands. Bloody Hell! He sighs with relief when Old Alec sends the stablehands back to work. But he fears the damage has been done. At least the lad hadn't seen her face. Maybe..

He hurries back to the surgery. He finds Claire sitting up in bed.

"Where were ye?"

"Had an emergency. Willy broke his arm."

"Willy! Is he okay?"

"He is. He will be. But Tomas came in to get me. He saw you, well your hair and.."

"And?"

"Possibly your breast. I covered you right away."

"But not me face."

"No. But he is asking questions and gossiping with the stablehands."

"Do ye think he kens?"

"I don't know."

"James Fraser Beauchamp! What have ye done with me niece?" Column's voice thunders through the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Column knows. What will he do?


	16. Jamie as the Sassenach Part 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Column's reaction. Explosion. Claire stands up for herself.

"Naught but what I wanted to happen. I will not be marrying auld Rupert. I want Jamie!"

"You lass have no say in what ye want. No say in who you will be marrying. I am yer guardian and I make the decision!" He moves farther into the room and Jamie moves in front of her.

"Look Mr. Mackenzie, I understand you are upset. I do. But Claire has her own mind. And we love each other." Jamie says. He keeps himself between the Mackenzie and his niece. He feels her moving behind her and prays she is getting some clothes on.

"Love! There is no room for love in marriage. Tis a business arrangement. And she will marry Rupert. Not some strange Sassanech that I dinna ken a thing about."

"Will he married me now that I am no longer a virgin." Claire shots out from behind Jamie.

"Ye little...and you would take the virginity of my niece under my roof. Where I have offered ye shelter and food and clothing?"

"And what has he offered ye? Naught but his healing skills." Claire pops out from behind him. Jamie is relieved that she is again dressed in her shift and plaid.

"Aye lass but I would expect naught with he living under my roof."

"And I appreciate all you have offered me and enjoy giving back as much as I can." Jamie quickly inserts.

"But that is all naught to ye laying with my unmarried virgin niece. Now what?" He begins to pace in front of the bed where the couple still sit. He pains Jamie to see him with his twisted legs. He wishes he would sit but knows he won't. And will not advice him to do so.

"We will be married." Claire states.

"Absolutely not!" Column thunders.

"Why? If it was any of the lads here ye would have us married tomorrow."

"He is not a lad here. He is a stranger we ken naught about. And ye will not be marrying him. If Rupert will not marry ye, ye will die an auld woman. But ye will not be marrying the Sassanech. Now come."

"No. I want him. I will not be leaving him." She wraps her arms around him and he can do nothing but hold her back.

"Let her go Sassanech or I swear on the souls of her parents I will have yer arms broke."

"Claire. Go with him for now. We will work this out. I swear it." He puncuates every other word with a kiss to her face. "I promise."

"I love you Jamie."

"I love you Claire."

He drops his arms and Claire moves reluctantly towards her uncle after a quick sharp kiss.

"I will see ye soon."

"No you won't. You are forbidden to see him. And you," he points to Jamie with the hand not holding Claire," will stay away from her."

He ushers her out and Jamie hears the bolt slam shut. He is locked in with his thoughts and the scent and taste of Claire all around him.


	17. Jamie as the Sassenach Part 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rupert finds out what she has done. How will he react?

Column drags her straight to Rupert's bed chamber intending to see her married immediately.

"What is this then?" Rupert has barely had time to put on his kilt before being confronted with his Laird and intended.

"What is this then?" Rupert has barely had time to put on his kilt before being confronted with his Laird and intended.

"Ye will marry Claire today. Even if is just handfast."

"Why the rush. The lass deserves to have a real wedding before a priest."

"Deserves! Ye may feel differently when ye hear what she has done."

"And what is that?" He addresses Column but Claire answers.

"I laid with Jamie. More than once. And no matter what the maids say, twas glorious."

Rupert stares at her in shock. "Are ye serious." 

"I am. And I pray he has put me with bairn."

"And ye want me to marry her and raise the Sassanech's bastard as me own?"

"I want ye to do right by ye laird and his niece. Why should she be ruined by one mistake?"

"Not just one. Four or five. And no mistake. I love him."

"See the nonsense she speaks."

"I see I was promised the virgin niece but she left her marriage bed blood on the bed of the Sassanech. I am sorry me Laird but I will not be marrying her."

Column sighs but cannot argue. He could order him to do it but, as upset as he is with Claire, he can't force her into a marriage started with an order.

"I respect that. I am sorry for the shame she has caused."

It was a blessing. Maybe he can keep this whole shameful incident a secret.

"I will say naught. No worries."

"Thank ye Rupert."

He drags Claire out and, unsure what to do, has her locked in her bedchamber.

"It willna matter. Ye canna keep us apart."

"I can order him killed lass. I would hold ye tongue."

"But ye won't. Because ye love me."

He gives her a furious look before closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they find a way?


	18. Jamie as the Sassenach Part 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire misses her curses and messages are delivered.

"I must see him!" Claire argues with her maid and jailer Mary.

"I canna mistress. Himself will have me strapped."

"Ye dinna understand."

"I ken ye have strong feelings for him. But.."

"I have missed me curses. I am with bairn."

"Oh mistress. He still willna let ye marry him."

Mary bite her lip. How was she to tell her. There be no way Column will let them breath the same air.

"Himself has the Sassanech locked in the surgery. He lets those needing healing come to him. But he hasn't been allowed out since."

"In two weeks. He hasn't been out in two weeks?"

"Aye. He is only still alive since we need a healer and because he kens it would harm ye. But he is not allowed out."

"I must get a message to him. Does he think I have abandoned him?"

"I dinna ken but probably not. He kens ye are under guard too."

"Mary please. If ye canna get me to him, can ye get a message to him?"

"I canna but maybe..Mrs Fitz can get anywhere. Perhaps.."

"Oh please. Can ye bring her to me?"

"Aye."

 

"Lass is it true. Did ye miss yer curses?" Mrs Fitz greets her later that day.

"Aye."

"And the Sassanech?"

"Aye Mrs Fitz. He is the bairn's da.

"What to do? Does Himself ken?"

"No. Just ye and Mary. I need to get a message to Jamie. He has to ken."

"Aye I see the need of it. But Claire, do ye think he will let ye marry him?"

"He must less his niece have a bastard."

"Claire, ye must really care for him."

"I love him Mrs Fitz. He is everything."

"I can see that. T'wat be better were yer love not a Sassanech."

"I didn't choose."

"I ken. I will get a message to yer Sassanech. Ye must tell Himself."

"I ken."

"He won't hurt ye lass. He willna be happy but."

"Aye."

 

"Mrs Fitz, where ye be heading?" Murtagh, Claire's Godfather, stops and asks her.

"I must have a word with the Sassanech."

"Are ye ill or injured?"

"No just.."

"Weel then, by the Laird's orders, ye canna visit."

"I must."

"Why?"

"I have a message from Claire."

"Then absolutely not!" He stands, his arms crossed, in front of the bolted door.

"Murtagh, she has missed her curses. She be with bairn."

"Ah Dhai!"

"Just so and doesn't the da have a right to know, to try to do the right thing?"

"He will do right by her." He growls sliding the lock open and throwing the door open.

"Sassanech!" Jamie jumps up and looks at the man and woman that had entered.

"Yes. Is someone ill or injured?"

 

"No, but ye will be if ye dinna do right by Claire!" The man, Murtagh, he recalls his name, threatens.

"Claire what?"

"Let me tell him Murtagh." The lady says. 

"As we wish Mrs Fitz but I will be staying." He crosses his arm and leans against the stone wall, glaring at Jamie.

"What is wrong with Claire?" He pleads with Mrs Fitz.

"She has missed her curses. She be with bairn."

"She is pregnant?"

"Aye."

"And what will ye be doing to make sure her bairn has a name?" Murtagh asks.

"I would marry her today if allowed. I have told the Laird that several times."

"Have ye? Well then I canna fault ye."

"No you can. I should have married her before. But we both knew it wouldn't be allowed unless.."

"Unless she be with bairn." Mrs Fitz says with a small smile and a shake of her head.

"Just so. But still."

"Aye. She has always had her own mind and will. Even as a wean." Murtagh comments.

"I must see her and marry her. I do love her. You do believe me?" He looks between them.

"I do since she feels the same. The poor dear is heartsick missing ye."

"As I am missing her."

"We must help them Murtagh."

"Aye. I see we must. Does Himself ken of rhe bairn?"

"Claire is to be telling him."

"Alone! He will not hurt her, will he?"

"No Sassanech. He willna hurt the lass. He may rage but naught but that. This is what we will do."

 

"Lass I ken this seems extreme. But I canna have ye sneaking off and laying with him again. Ye could get with bairn."

"Tis to late to stop that uncle. I have missed me curses. I already be with bairn."

"What! On no Claire!" And he turns bone white and collapses on the stone floor.

"Uncle Column!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it a Heartattack or faint amd what has Murtagh planned?


	19. Jamie as the Sassenach Part 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is wrong with Column?

"Uncle Column!" She drops to his side and lifts his limp head. "Help!"

Dougal was waiting outside and runs inside at Claire's call. "What? What happened?"

"I told him...oh and he dropped."

"Told him what lass?"

"I can't have you collapsing to. He needs help. He needs Jamie."

"Aye. We will take him to the Sassanech. Angus!" He yells for his kin's man waiting right outside the door.

"No. He shouldn't be moved until we ken what be wrong."

"Is this some sceme to get the Sassanech here?"

"As if Uncle Column would go along with that. He needs help Uncle Dougal! Please!" She still sits on the floor her uncle's head in her lap.

"Angus, go fetch the Sassanech here. With haste."

 

"We will have Claire brought here. She being with bairn is sure to have some sickness and ye be the only healer here. Mrs Fitz and I will come along as proper chaperones. While she is here, we will get ye Hand Fast. Then there will be naught the Laird can say. Not with Mrs Fitz and I as witnesses." Murtagh explains.

"That is perfect Murtagh," Mrs Fitz replies.

"It is. Brilliant." Jamie is awed by Murtagh's devious mind. Hand Fast gives them a year and a day to get married before a priest. And their child will be born by then.

"Aye. Tis not how I saw my goddaughter married, ye ken?"

"I do and I am..."

"Sassanech, ye must come quick. Tis Himself." The little man, Angus?, burst into the room.

"What has happened Angus?" Murtagh asks.

"I know not. Just that he lays prostate on Mistress Mackenzie's lap."

"Take me there now." Jamie, the war medic orders.

They all three hurry after him.

They find Column on Claire's lap. Dougal stands over them both.

"Is he breathing Claire?" Jamie drops down immediately beside them.

"I don't ken." He hears the panic in her voice. 

"Take a deep breath love. Good. Now let it out. I am going to move him over to me."

She nods and helps move her still unconscious uncle over to Jamie. He immediately searches for a pulse and breathes a deep sigh of relief when he finds it. Not as strong as he would like, but there. He loosens his stock and shirt. This seems to help him draw deeper breathes. He lifts his eye lids and asked for a candle. He checks for a reaction to the light and is again relieved to see it.

"A deep faint, I believe. Let's try to bring him to." He addresses Claire, who still sits beside him and the others standing around. "Claire please hand me that case. Thank you love."

He takes out the strong spice bag he uses as smelling salts. He places them under the Laird's nose. His eyes flutter and he moans but doesn't come to consciousness. Jamie frowns.

"Okay, let's get him off the floor. I need to do a full exam."

They move him to Claire's bed and Jamie undresses him. He covers his privates with a towel, due to the presence of Claire and Mrs Fitz. 

"What be wrong with me brother Sassanech?" Dougal demands.

"It may still be a deep faint. Do we know what happened right before?"

"Aye the lass told him something and he went down." He nods towards Claire who stands huddled against Mrs Fitz. Jamie looks to her. She told him she was pregnant and he fainted or worse. He must make her see it wasn't her fault. But first he needs a diagnosis.

"Okay. I need to do some tests. I need.." He gives a list and Angus and Dougal run off to fetch them. Leaving him alone with Mrs Fitz and Claire.

"It isn't your fault Claire." He softly says as he starts to check Column's reflexes.

"I do. We are going to be parents."

"Aye and it might have killed me uncle." She cries.

"Hush lass." Mrs Fitz soothes.

"You haven't. He isn't dead nor dying. He is still here. Just deep in unconscious. "

"Are ye sure?" From Mrs Fitz.

"I am." His pupils react to light. His reflexes are slow but there. He goes over all that could have happened. He fears a stroke. He will live but will he be the same? 

"Claire, did he grap his head before he fell?"

"He did. Do ye ken what it is?"

"Maybe."

Dougal and Angus bring in the requested whisky, candles, and bricks to be heated at the fireplace. He pours some whisky in a glass and lifts Column's head and places it to his lips.

"Do ye wish to get him.drunk then?" Angus asks.

"No, it is a test. I need to see if he can swallow."

"Oh." They all watch. He swallows but the whisky drips from the left side of his mouth.

"F*ck," Jamie mumbles under his breath. A stroke then. How bad of one is yet to be determined.

"Tis good he drank, right?" Claire asks. She has moved away from Mrs Fitz and stepped closer to Jamie and her uncle.

"It is."

"But?" 

He wants to hold her as he tells her. But the presence of Dougal and Angus won't allow him too.

"There is evidence of a apoplexy." He softly says. He watches her close and jumps up, heedless of the others in the room when her legs give out. He catches her. She has fainted but quickly comes back. He hears Mrs Fitz wailing but his concern is for Claire.

"He won't die." He whispers into her ear," and I will help him get back as much function as possible. And it is not your fault.'

"But?"

"Not your fault." He repeats.

"He will not die. I will help him become himself as much as possible." He tells the room. This helps settle Mrs Fitz down. "I need to see his wife and son. And someone please escort Mrs Fitz to bed. I will be in to see.her as soon as I can. Claire also needs a place to lie down."

In the midst of the crisis, it was forgotten that he wasn't to be alone with Claire. He holds her close.

"I have missed you." 

"I have missed you."

"How do you feel? Any sickness?"

"Oh the bairn. Just a little."

"You will let me know if it gets worse."

"If they will let me."

"I will make sure of that."


	20. Jamie as the Sassenach Part 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Column recover? Will they be married?

Dougal brings in Column's wife, Leticia and son Hamish. The boy stands strong beside his mother. His bearing gives nothing away but Jamie sees the fear in his eyes. The same is reflected in his mother's.

"My husband he--will he be alright? Will he be himself?"

"He will recover. Of that I am certain. How much function, how much of his old self remains, well, that I can't know yet. I am sorry."

She nods and approaches the bedside. A reluctant Hamish follows. "Mo' ghairde, I am here. Hamish and I are here. We need ye. Clan Mackenzie needs ye. Please come back to us. Come fully back to us." She stands beside him for an hour repeating various versions of the same. Hamish stands silently beside her.

Jamie had a bed brought in for Claire which he had placed on the other side of the massive room. She lays on it resting as Leticia visits her husband. He keeps one eye on her as he also watches Column's reaction. Or lack thereof to his wife.

"Hamish, would you like to say something to your father?" Jamie gently urges.

He shakes his bowed head.

"It may help. He can hear you. And, I bet he would love to hear your voice, to know you are here."

"He can hear me? Really?"

"Really. He heard your mum and he can hear you."

Screwing up his courage, Hamish approaches his father. "Father, I am trying to be the man whilst ye recover. I ken ye will. Ye must. Because I am not ready to take over as Laird yet. So please father, come back to us. Mother and I need ye." His young voice breaks at the end and his mum draws him close.

"He will. Yer father be strong."

"He needs rest. You guys can come back in a few hours." Jamie says. He is surprised at their easy acquisition. They all three leave without a mummur of protest or complaint. Leaving him alone with his patients.

"Jamie," he quickly turns towards her.

"My dear, you need rest."

"I need you. We haven't a chance to talk since--weel since I found myself with bairn."

"No, we haven't. You know I will be here. I won't leave you."

"And you will have me. Oh." He suddenly recalls what Murtagh was discussing before the crisis with Column.

"What?"

He walks over to her. "Your Godfather, well, he had an idea on how to get us married."

"What did Murtagh say?" She sits further up, her eyes radiate hope and excitement.

"He had a plan to sneak you in to see me, as a patient. With him and Mrs. Fitz as proper chaperones. While there we could be hand fast until we could go before a priest and do it right. With himself and Mrs. Fitz as witnesses. We would be married and not a thing to be done about it."

"Tis brillant. Absolutely brilliant. And now they don't need to sneak me in. You are here, in my bedchamber. All alone." Her husky voice and come-hither look, draw him in. Before he can help himself, he finds himself passionately kissing her. Her hands tangle in her hair, his arms press against her back.

"Weel, we need to get ye two wed, and soon. Bloody hell naught even the presence of Himself stops ye from making love." Murtagh's gruff but amused voice, cuts through the haze of desire.

"Godfather I---"

"Tis okay lass, I was once young once, believe it or not."

"Hand fast, you say. How do we do that?" Jamie knows he must marry her and soon.

"We need another witness. One that be concious, aye. Willy." He calls out and Willy Mackenzie enters. "Ye will be a witness to these two being Handfast."

"Handfast! The Laird will no be liking that."

"The Laird will like it a sight better then his niece bearing a bastard."

Willy looks to Claire with a deep blush before dropping his eyes.

"Will ye stand as a witness?"

"Aye."

"Okay Sassanech. This is what we do."


	21. Handfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a marriage

"I can't get married in my dressing gown." Claire tells Mrs Fitz as Murtagh talks to Jamie.

"No lass. Let's get you properly outfitted." They move into the next room, her dressing room. Mrs Fitz hews and hums as she searches through Claire's dresses. "Ah here. Tis perfect." She pulls out a gown of richest ivory. It's skirt is covered in crocheted flowers. The bodice cuts straight across and hangs very low.

"If it will fit." Claire says with a frown looking down at her chest. It has grown in pregnancy..

"We will make if fit. After all lass, ye shalln't be wearing it for long."

Claire blushes as Mrs Fitz pulls the dressing gown off and helps here get into the gown. She does have to adjust the bodice a bit. Her breast hang over the top a little. She then arranges her hair so it falls shiny and thick down her back. Maiden's hair for her wedding.

Jamie's mouth drops open and stays that way. She is a vision. Absolutely stunning. Murtagh nods with approval and Willy swallows hard. 

"Claire you are so beautiful." Jamie whispers.

"Thank ye. Ye are too." He wears a kilt and the standard linen shirt. But someone(Murtagh?) had added a plaid of Fraser colors as well as a brooch. She walks closer to see what it was and smiles.

"Je suis priest. I am ready. The Fraser motto. Are ye ready lad?"

"I think I have been ready since I laid eyes.on you Claire."

"I told the lad he needs to marry ye under the Fraser name. Ye both need to stay Scottish, ye ken?"

"I am. It is the name of my mum's kin after all."

"Okay. Join hands. Face each other. Say whatever it is ye wish to say to each other." Murtagh instructs.

"Claire from the moment I dropped into your life, I have wanted no one else. I knew I shouldn't. That it was complicated. But, I still wanted you, a future with you. I thought I knew love before but I didn't, not until my eyes meant yours. I love you Claire Elizabeth Mackenzie-Fraser. My wife."

"Jamie, I didn't ken where you came from and why ye dropped into me life. I thought life was complete. That I would be married to one of me clansmen have bairns. Maybe.not a life full of love, but.okay. until you. I ken'd from.our first meeting that ye would turn me world around. And.ye have. I.ken whatl ove be now and won't go back to a life without it. I love ye, James Alexander Beauchamp Fraser. Me husband."

Murtagh draws the dirk hanging from Jamie's belt. He had warned the.lad as Claire was getting prepared so it wouldn't be a shock. Jamie presents his arm, his eyes still locked on hers. Murtagh draws the dirk across his wrist and then does the same with Claire.

"Repeat after me lad."

The Gailec words stick in his throat but he forces them out as Murtagh tightly binds their wrists together so the blood can mingle. They flow more easy from Claire's lips. And it is done.

"Ye be married. Now treat her right Sassanech."

"I will." He directs to him before turning to his wife and.claiming her lips.


	22. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire consummate their marriage   
> NSFW obviously

"How many layers are there?" A frustrated Jamie asks as he helps his wife undress. He has her down to her shift and the stays that cover her breast.

"Just two left. So the woman in your time dress simpler, then?"

"Oh yah. Much simpler." He explains as he painstakingly undoes the laces and stays supporting her breasts. "They don't wear all this to hold their breast in place. They wear one thing. A bra." He drops her stays and she is just in her shift. He was already in just his shirt.

"And how did the bra work?"

"Ah, it has two cups to support a lasses two breasts. They fit just here," he uses his hands to demonstrate, "straps hold it over the woman's shoulder and it hooks in back to hold it in place." As he talks, he works under the shift and thumbs her nipples.

"Ohhh!" Her head lands on his shoulder .

"Feel good baby?"

"Oh aye. They are always aching and yer touch both eases it and makes me feel a bit faint.

"Good." He claims her mouth in a kiss that leaves them both feeling faint. He then lifts the shift of her her and removes his own shirt.

He exams her body as he had never seen it before. And, in a way, he hadn't. Her breast are noticeably fuller and her nipples darker. Her hips and belly are both a bit rounder. Not enough to be showing but he sees the difference. And it makes his already painfully hard cock even harder. She carries a life they have started in her. Their bairn. 

"Claire, you are so so beautiful."

"Oh Jamie, I need you so."

He lifts her onto the bed. He first just touches her with his eyes. Looking her over, from the tiny dimple on her left cheek, to the way her belly button is ever so slighty pushed out, down to the increased thickness of the hair between her legs.

She is doing the same. His hair is slightly longer. His hands a little less soft. And, A' Bride, was his cock that big the last time!" He sees where her eyes are.

"I will make sure you are properly prepared. I will not hurt you."

"Aye, can I touch ye?"

"You are my wife. My body is yours."

Her hand feathers over his cock and he groans.

"Did I hurt ye?"

"No baby. It feels very good."

She grows bolder and let's her fingers trace the long veins running over him. He cups her breast with one hand and runs his hand over the tiny lift in her abdomen where their child lays.

"A' Dhai." She coos as he strokes getting closer each time to the hair covering her mound. His other hand massages each breast soothing the ache caused by pregnancy while lighting a flame in her.

"Claire, I love how pregnancy has changed your body. Your hair is so thick here." He finally made it down to where she was crazing him.

"I love yers too. So big and thick." She finally closes her hand as far as she can around him.

"Oh Claire, he is also all yours." His voice is thicker and slightly breathless as he starts to stroke her. 

"Ahh, just there." She feels the wonderful built-up. She starts to move her hand in the same rythmn.

"Yes, oh right there." He forces himself to be still, not wanting to cum yet.

She is all wet, warmth, and such heat. Her increasingly loud grunts,pants and groans, as well as her own exploring hand, have him fighting for control. So, he bends his head and takes her lips, kissing hard as his hand picks up speed.

"Jamie, Aye! Jamie!" She tightens and then relaxes as she reaches climax.

He gently removes her hand and touches her face. "Better?"

"Oh aye. I have felt it. Whenever I think of ye. And dreamed about the night we started this bairn," her hand touches her abdomen," but I couldn't fix it."

"I will show ye how later. For the times I am not around. But, for now." He bends his head and deeply kisses her again before moving down her body. He spends some time nuzzling her neck and ear before moving down and pulling one of her tempting nipples into his mouth.

"Oh, Jamie. Harder." He pulls and suckles while tempting the other with his hand. After a few minutes, during which Claire's moans of pleasure almost had him entering her with one big thrust; he switches and lavishes the other with tongue and lips, and teeth.

"Jamie,I need ye now." She has him in hand and he knows he needs to enter her and quickly.

"Aye baby." He lifts up and helps her guide him home. Her legs come up to hold him in place. He lifts up and finds her eyes as he starts to move. 

"Jamie! It is building again.."

"Let it go baby. It is okay." He needs her to cum. He is so close.

"Ahhhhhohhhhehhhhh!" Her cry echoes through the room as she arches against him. Her vaginal muscles tighten, pulling and tugging him. It is to much.

"Claire, I love you!" He cries as he finds completion in her. In them.


	23. Column's Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Column awakes to the news of his niece's marriage. How will he react

The sound is soft. Barely above a whisper and two rooms away. But, Jamie's medic attuned ears clearly hear it. Column is awake.

"Where are ye going?" His wife sleeply asks, reaching out for him.

"I will be back, my darling. But, your uncle is awake."

"Column! Oh, what will? He will be so--- oh no!"

"Shhhh, it will be fine. You stay right here while I check him, okay. I will come get you after."

"Be careful."

"No worries." He kisses her hands and then slips reluctantly out of bed. He gathers his kilt, fastening it back around him

He finds Column looking around with frantic eyes. "Tis' my niece's bedchamber. Why am I here? And why are ye? Ye are not to be anywhere close to her."

"So glad you remember that. You are still with us."

"What are ye blathering about Sassanech and where is my niece?"

"An apoplexy? And what---Claire! She is with child!"

"Yes. Calm yourself. You needn't have your--" he trails of when he realized he was about to say blood pressure up. He needs to be very careful. "Another apoplexy."

"But, she canna have yer bairn."

"But she is going to. I made it right."

"What?"

"First things first." He places two fingers in front of him. "Squeeze them as hard as you can."

"And why would I do that?"

"So, I can test your strength."

"Mmfffhh." He mumbles but does.

"Very good. And what is your name?"

"Are ye draft Sassanech. Ye ken who I am."

"Humor me. Name and title please."

"Column Mackenzie. Head of Clan Mackenzie and Laird of this castle. Castle Leoch. Now, where is my niece and how did you make it right?"

"I married her and she is currently two doors down in our temporary bridal chamber."

"YOU WHAT!"

"Married her. I will, of course, take responsibility for what we started in her."

"How, in one day?"

"We are handfast."

"And were there witnesses?"

"Yes. Murtagh, Mrs Fitz and Willy."

"A' Dhai."

"I know you don't trust me. But, I swear that I mean no one in clan Mackenzie any harm and I love your niece. I will protect, care for, provide for her, and love her until our lives end. Her and the baby."

"I am not happy. Not about any of it. I want taken back to my own bedchamber where I will discuss this situation with Dougal. We will let you know what we decide."

"The marriage is legal and consummated."

"Maybe. But as to whether ye and yer wife will be allowed to stay at the castle be another question."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will he make them leave? Where will they go?


	24. What Will They Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fraser's make contingency plans.

"What did he say? Is he okay?" Claire sits up on the bed, the sheet clinged tight to her chest.

"He is doing very well. Asked to be taken back to his own bedchamber and."

"And?"

"And to talk to Dougal."

"About us?" He sees her pulse fluttering in her neck and walks over and sits back beside her pulling her back into his arms. "Shhh my love. Yes, about us. But he can do nothing about the marriage."

"Then what?"

"Be calm okay. I have you and will let nothing happen to you or our baby."

"Jamie?"

"He may make us leave."

"Leave. But where would we go? How would?"

"I am sure there are healers needed everywhere and I thought maybe about visiting our Lallybroch relatives."

"But, ye dinna ken them, or they ye."

"True, but they are my relatives Claire. Many generations back, but still. And they are yours. And if they won't except us, well, there is a whole world out there. Unless?"

"Unless?"

"If you want to stay here where it is secure, I would understand."

"What, Jamie Fraser, I am ye wife. Wherever ye go, I go. Wherever ye lodge, I lodge. Ye are blood of me bone and flesh of my flesh. Naught but death can part us."

"How I love you, Claire." He bends down to kiss her and they are distracted for awhile.

"So Lallybroch?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Aye, and if Aunt Jenny and Uncle Ian won't accept us, weel, I've a cousin, Jarrod, in Paris."

"Oui' madame'."

"Can I want love?"

"Can ye teach me how?"

"Oh, will be my pleasure."


	25. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie teaches Claire how to masterbate. Very NSFW

"I am going to teach you how to pleasure yourself. For the times I can't be here to do it for you."

"Aye Jamie. Sometimes I feel it. The feeling like my breasts and lower are full. So full. But, I dinna ken how to release it."

"Give me your hand." He takes it and kisses and sucks each of her fingers, getting them wet and turning him on at the same time.

"Now, " he places her now wet hand on her own breast.

"Oh," she whispers.

"They are yours Claire. You can touch them. Move your fingers around. Find what feels good to you." His voice is full of desire and it takes all that is in him not to touch her himself.

"Ahh," her eyes drift closed as her fingers carress her nipple. He so wants to pull the other, already erect into his mouth but restrains himself. She needs to discover her body herself.

She places her other hand in her mouth, wetting her fingers, before touching the other one. Her moans are echoed by her husband. Gawd, and he didn't think he could want her more.

"I need, help me Jamie!" She pleads. Her hips move restlessly. She needs to cum. So does he. He takes one of her hands and re-wets it before directing it between her legs.

"See here baby. This is your clitoris. It is like a man's penis. It is where your pleasure comes from. By touching and rubbing there, you will bring yourself pleasure."

"Oh. That's where ye touch me."

"Yes." And where he longs to touch her now. With his finger, tongue, cock. He lays beside her, down far enough so he can see what she is doing. Christ, he had never watched. Her eager fingers move across her clit. He watches it bud with her ministrations. He watches it start to glisten. He looks up and sees Claire's head thrown back, her breasts heaving. Oh gawd, he wants her so bad!

"Oh Jamie! It's happening!" His eyes jerk to her finger and he watches her cum. Her vagina contract. The glistening turn into a flood. Her clit, proud and full, the hood gone. And it is too much.

"I am going to help it get bigger." He states before dropping his head.

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry had to get ready for church. Part two tomorrow.


	26. Lessons Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie teaches Claire 69.  
> NSFW

She stops him. 

"Claire, I want. I crave your taste."

"I do too Jamie. Can I-- I mean while you are?" 

"Oh yes if that is what you want."

She licks her lips and he almost comes undone. "Aye tis what I want."

"Okay." He turns her on her side and positions himself so he can reach her and she can reach him. "Just, I mean if you want." He shakes his head. He is embarrassed by his need of her. By his own eagerness. It is only her second night. They have known each other a month. A month! And he was teaching her 69. Christ!

But, she needs no encouragement. He feels her. First her hands moving over him, cupping his bawls, skimming over his penis. Jesus. He shudders as he drops his own head down. His tongue flits out and runs over her clit. He feels her mouth replaces her hand and he hisses against her. She arches up but doesn't lose her place as her tongue runs over his tip.

He is addicted to the taste of her. Fresh and salty and his! He was the only one who has ever tasted her. The only one who knows what she taste like after he has made her cum, the only one who knows what she tastes like mixed with his own cum. The only one who's tongue knows the little clift made by her opening clit. He groans as her mouth, young, eager, and, as yet to inexperienced, to be smooth, worked him. He wants to cum with her, so he gets back to work. He enters her with his finger as his mouth pulls and suckles, bites and teases. He licks under and around as his finger moves in and out. 

Her hand runs down the part of him she can't get in her mouth. Her fingernail traces his throbbing veins before moving down to his bawls. She cups him and moves the hard balls between her thumb and finger.

Oh, she was killing him. Absolutely killing him. He was so so close. He moves his mouth to her clit and adds another finger. He needs her to cum soon because he is going to. His fingers speed up as she sucks him harder, her own fingers squeezing his tight testes.

Oh, he was going to---oh, what. She feels a tightening deep inside of her, jolts of pleasure move through her breast, out the tips and down to where her husband is. Her hands leave him and tighten on his thighs as she wordlessly screams. Her mouth is full and she can't localize her pleasure. But he feels it, seconds before he cums himself. Her vagina tightens on his fingers, her clit jumps as his mouth is filled with the sweetest taste. And a lot of it.

"Claire?" His voice is barely there. He is hoarse from holding back his own scream.

"Jamie, I have never. I felt that here," he takes his hand and places it on her lower abdomen, just over where he still lays on her leg. Wow, she had felt it in her womb."twas so amazing."

"So was the way you made me feel. Oh, my wife, it has never been so powerful." He rolls away with a groan, turns the right way, and moves back to her side. "I meant to teach you and you taught me. Taught me what real love-making is."

She runs her hands over his face moving his sweaty hair out of his face. "May the lessons never end if they end thus."

"Aye Claire. You and the baby need rest. Sleep , my love, and we can teach each other more later."


	27. The Uncle's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the Fraser's be allowed to stay?

The knock was tenative like the person that was knocking was afraid of disturbing the newlyweds. Jamie wraps the kilt around his waist and goes to answer it. 

"Beg yer pardon Mr Fraser and Mistress but the Laird request both of yer presence in his bedchamber as soon as ye are able." Young Alec was obviously embarrassed. His eyes do not meet Jamie's and he doesn't venture a look towards Claire, who huddles under the bedclothes.

"Thank you lad. We will be there." The lad nods and scuries off. "Well Claire, it seems he has made a decision. Are you sure you are ready to leave your home?"

"Ye are my home Jamie. Can ye help me get dressed?"

They enter hand in hand. Dougal stands beside his brother's bed and they both glare at the Fraser's.

"I am so glad to see ye awake Uncle." Claire greets him with a small curtsy. 

His face softens minutely. "Aye lass. Awaken to find ye married to the Sassanech."

"I love him Uncle."

"Love hmmfff. Ye ken he canna be trusted yet still go and marry him."

"I trust him."

"I truly hope so lass because ye have made yer bed. I can't do a thing about the marriage but," he sighs and falters. To dismiss the daughter of his sister from his protection, his presence. He turns to Dougal. He understands and continues.

"Claire, ye and yer 'husband' are to leave Castle Leoch this verra day. Ye have chosen him so the distrust we feel for him has been transferred to ye."

"Unless," Column adds," ye choose to leave this foolish union. Then, ye and the coming bairn will be welcome here." He looks at her with raised brows.

"Uncles, with all due respect, he is my husband. He is my home. I will go where he goes and we will be raising our child, together."

"As ye wish. We do wish ye the best. Ye may go now."

At this, Jamie speaks up. "Column, you are still recovering from your apoplexy. I would feel comfortable if I was able to treat you for a bit longer."

"Mrs Fitz will look after him. Ye and yer bride are dismissed Sassanech." Dougal replies.

"But.."

"Come Jamie. They have made.up.their minds." They walk out and straight to the make shift bridal chamber. They find Mrs Fitz tearfully packing up Claire's things. 

"Murtagh is doing the same for ye Jamie. I am so sorry." 

"Oh Mrs Fitz, it isn't your fault."

"My lamb, I will so miss ye." She.pulls Claire into her arms. 

"And I ye."

"We will see each.other again when Himself realizes what he has done." She declares.

"Mrs Fitz, the Laird will need special care. He.must exercise the left side pf his body. And try to feed him lot's of fruits and vegetables. His mind need exercised too."

"I will see to it. Ye will be missed to Jamie. We have nev' had a healer of yer like here."

"Will miss you too. And this place. "

"Ye will be back with ye bairn." She declares hugging them both. 

They are soon at the stables mounting up to leave. 

"Wait lass. I will be coming with ye." They turn and look back. Murtagh stands packed himself. "Ye didn't think to leave without me, did ye?"

"Murtagh I have a husband now."

"I ken lass and I will give ye and the lad plenty of privacy but, I would feel better coming to protect ye both."

"Thank you Murtagh. We would be honored to have you along." Jamie, the war medic knows the value of having someone guard their six.

They are soon all three off.


	28. Arrival in Lallybroch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive but how will they be received?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry. Completely forgot about this one.

"So, tis' Lallybroch?" Murtagh is riding with Jamie as Claire sleeps in the wagon.

"Yes, Claire thinks it a good idea. What do you think?" 

"I think me niece will be quite surprised to see her niece arrive with a Sassanech husband. That she will be welcomed but ye may not be. That ye will have a fight on yer hands to show ye are different then the rest of the English."

"Is there some specific reason for the hatred of the English?"

"Ye mean besides their occupation of our lands?" Murtagh raises his eyebrows at him.

"Aye, besides that."

"Well my nephew, Jenny's husband lost his leg fighting the English. Fighting to keep them off his land. He almost died from it. Ian gets along fine now. He is actually more forgiving then his wife. She," he half chuckles half snorts," Jenny is verra stubborn. And, when she believes something, she holds tight to that believe. It is hard to change her mind. Ian, ye will probably be able to win him over by yer love for Claire. But Jenny, it will take a miracle. Ye may.abide under her roof, but, baring the intervention of God Himself, she will ne' trust ye nor like ye."

"Christ." Jamie mumbles running his hands through his hair.

"Aye, tis' Him ye need to pray to." Murtagh replies.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

They arrive at Lallybroch the next day. Claire sits on the wagon's bench holding tight to her husband's hand. Murtagh has rode ahead to prepare the Murray's.

"It will be okay. I will see you safe." Jamie moves to reasure her even as he finds his own heart pounding.

"I ken that. It tis' just my Aunt Jenny.."

"I know. Murtagh explained yesterday. I will do my best to win her over." The pull into the yard and she is there. A tiny little spitfire. She stands only to Murtagh's and the man the stands on the other side of her( Ian?), belly's. Her hands are firmly planted on her hips as she watches Jamie help Claire down from the wagon.

"So, what is this then? My niece returns bringing a Sassanech groom and carrying his bairn! What possesed ye to do such Claire? With all the eligible clan's men who wished to marry ye? My brother wrote me and told me this news. I thought it a joke. To see with my own eyes that it isn't! To see my sister's bairn brought to such shame! How could ye Claire?"

"I love him. It is as simple as that."

"Love has it's place, no doubt. But a Sassanech? And, what does he offer? What has he brought to this union besides his cock?"

"Auntie!"

"Jenny!"

"Janet!"

"I am a healer. I will use my skill to see Claire and our child provided for." Jamie calmly speaks. "I promise on the graves of her parents and mine; your niece will be taken care of."

"Come Janet. Let's see our guests in. They.have had a.long journey. The rest can bid for a time. I am Ian Murray, Janet here's husband. Welcome to Lallybroch." 

"James Beauchamp Fraser. The Sassanech. Thank you Ian." 

They enter the house.


	29. An Emergancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie gets a chance to prove his worth as a healer.

The following week is strained, to say the least. Ian is welcoming. Their little boy, wee Ian age three, is a sweetie. He spents most of the time hiding behind his mam's skirts. But Jenny. She is polite but distant to her niece. She completely ignores Jamie. They had been directed to one of the huge spare bedrooms that first day. Murtagh was placed in one close by. Jamie notices that it is far away from Jenny and Ian's room.

"Tis' so they don't hear ye, ye ken." Murtagh says when Jamie mentions it to him.

"Ohhh." He blushes mightly. Claire and he are still newlyweds and act thus.

"No worries lad. My niece will come around." But it isn't until the middle of the next week that he gets a chance to prove his worth to her.

"Jamie! Wake-up Jamie please. Jamie, Claire! Please. Tis an emergency!" Mrs Crooks urgency finally breaks through. Jamie sits up dislodging Claire from his chest.

"Huh?" She mumbles and reaches out for him. They had made love and fell asleep skin to skin. Jamie recalls this fact and pulls the covers up higher.

"What Mrs Crook?"

"Tis wee Ian. He can't get his breath!"

He is up and grabbing his shirt, unmindfull now about his state of undress. Claire mumbles sleepily from the depths of the blankets. "What?"

"It is wee Ian. A bit of trouble. Go back to sleep love." She is already must of the way back before Jamie gets his kilt wrapped around him and follows Mrs Crook out in a run.

"How long?"

"I dinna ken. Mistress Murray tried all she ken'd to do before.."

They find the baby gasping for air and blue tinged in his mam's arms. He rushes over to them. Ian stands helpless beside them. "Can ye help him Jamie?"

"I believe so." He had grabbed his medical kit as he ran out. He grabs his homemade stethoscope, a heavy paper rolled into a cone, and walks over to the mum and son. Jenny jerks her child back.

"I must listen to his chest to see if it is his lungs or heart." Oh please be his lungs, he prays.

"Ye will let him listen Janet!" Ian tells her in a tone Jamie had never heard him use. She relents and Jamie places the paper over his chest. Over his heart first. It is pounding, but, he hears the reassuring lump dump, of a healthy heart. Thank You God! He moves over and down to his lungs. Ahhh, their is the trouble. Clear pulling, wheezing, and straining.

"Can you cough for me sweetheart?" He asks the little boy. He looks up at his parents and both nod. He tries but the congestion won't let him have enough air. "That was fine. Okay," he turns his attention to the adults,'" I need a tent, some sheets spread above the bed, hot water, boiling water in a flat pan." They immediately got to work. When the tent was set up and the water carefully brought in, Jamie placed it on the table beside the bed and dropped some mint, menthal, and garlic in it. He stirred it together until the steam made a heavy fog.

"Wee Ian, I need you to breath it in as deep as you can. You will cough but, that is okay. The coughs will help you feel better." He nods his head against his mam's chest and does.

Jamie monitors the baby's breathing and color until the blue tinged look is replaced by paleness and then, slowly, a more pink healthy look. He coughs so hard his body jerks with it at first. But, over time, the coughs become gentler. Jamie rechecks his chest and, smiles at what he doesn't hear. He is still congested but air is moving better and the wheezing is gone.

"Let him sleep under the tent. He will be fine now." He tells his parents.

"Ye truly are a healer. A good Sassanech." A teary relieved Jenny says.

"I am."

"I am sorry. Trust is..weel, I am sorry."

"It is okay Jenny. Glad I was here to help."


	30. Like a Fish on a Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby moves.

"Oh my!" Her voice is soft, barely above a whisper but, Jamie hears her from his position in front of the fire. He was added logs as she sits knitting a woolen sweater for him. The days are getting colder.

"Claire, are you okay?"

"Aye, tis the bairn. He moved."

He is up and to her side. She is approaching her six month. He had been a bit worried that she hadn't felt the baby before now. Even through, he knew, in his head, that first babies take longer to feel.

"Are you sure?"

"Aye, a wiggle deep in side. Like a fish on a line. He is alive Jamie." And he realizes that she had the same fears.

"Yes. He or she is." He places his hands over her stomach even though he knows it is to early for him to feel the movements. "Hi little one. It is your da. Thank you for letting us know you are okay in there."

She giggles and rest her hands over his. "Yer mam echoes that. Keep moving little one."

A month later, the baby is so active that there are times Claire regrets telling him to keep moving. Like in the middle of the night when she is trying to sleep.

"Settle down. Lay yer heid. Time to sleep." She addresses the baby's head pressed against her hand.

"Acting up again?" Jamie asks. He is returning from checking on Mrs Crook who had burned her hand badly earlier that day.

"Aye. Why is he always more active during the night?"

"Because you moving during the day helps him or her sleep. When you stop.."

"He or she wakes."

"Just so." He places his hands over his child's head. "Time for your mam to rest. Be still little one." The baby responds by moving up towards his voice. He is still awed by that feeling. The feel of a a round head or bum. A tiny foot or hand. The sharpness of an elbow. It is a miracle.

He rubs her stomach. She sighs and gets comfortable, or as comfortable as she can. His hand drifts up and over her swollen, achy breasts. Her ' ohhhhhaaaa' has his cock tightening.

"We could trying rocking the baby to sleep."

"Oh aye."


	31. Rocking their baby to sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot and heavy pregnancy love making.

Making love to his pregnant wife is a completely different experience. The presence of their unseen child acts as an aphrodisiac. The result of their love making moving under him. He knows some man feel differently. He had heard them talk at many base camps. How they were glad to be away while their wifes were huge with child. That the thought of entering them with a child 'right there' freaked them out. He never knew how he would feel. Eloise never quickened. But, now as he runs his hands over their child while suckling Claire, as his name echoes around them. It is the most erotic thing he has ever experienced.

"Oh Jamie. Harder." He has hesitated. Not wanting to hurt her. Knowing how extremely sensitive her breasts and nipples are right now. But, with her urging, he happliy sucks her deep as he twirles his tongue around. The dirty Gailec coming from her mouth shows him he is giving her what she needs. Her hands are busy also. They travel down his back as they lay on their sides. They reach his bum and lift his shirt up. She clings to him as she arches up. 

"Take me Jamie. I need ye now!" He needs her also. His heart pounds so hard he feels it in his fingertips. But first. He climbs over her and positions her so her back is to his chest.

"Open for me Claire. Open up for me." She does with a groan. He lifts her leg on top of his and moves his finger deep into her heat.

"Ohhhhhh. Aye there Jamie!" She is so swollen and wet. He knows part is do to the pregnancy. But not all. His heartbeat speeds up even more as he starts to stoke her. As her breath starts to take the rythymn of his fingers. His other hand comes up and work her swollen nipples. He feels her heart through her back. She is close. He drops his head and sucks on her neck. She starts to buck against his hand.

"Cum for me baby. That is it. Cum for me." She does with a small scream. He pulls his shirt off and slips inside her from behind. He hate making love not facing her but, with the pregnancy, it is easier. She is all open and slippery wet. She feels absolutely amazing. He pulls her flush against him and starts to rock in and out. One hand on her breasts as the other rest over the child. Her hands come up and hold him around the neck. She moves with him. 

"Claire!" His heart cries as he feels their child get stiller as he or she goes to sleep. As he feels her vagina contract around him as she cums again. He lowers his hand and finds her clit. He strums it as his movements get erratic as he gets close himself. He hands tighten on his neck, in his hair.

"Jamie, don't stop. Oh please don't stop." His finger speeds up as his testes tighten. She climaxes hard seconds before he does.


	32. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bairn is born.

Her back ached. Her back always ached lately. She ken'd the bairn could be born anyday. The pressure in her body had moved from her chest to her pelvis. Jamie called it dropping and told her it meet that birth was eminent. She is both relieved and terrified by that idea. An only child raised by her uncles, she had never seen birth. But, she has heard enough stories. 

"Be good to yer mam, huh little one. I am scared." She whispered to her child as she tried to get comfortable in the dead of night after the pain in her back had woke her. She stretched trying to ease the pain that has her in it's grip. Her tossing and turning wakes Jamie.

"What is wrong Claire. Is it rhe baby? Is it time?"

"I dinna ken? It is my back. Feels like the bairn is laying on it."

"Here love. Let me see if I can losen it some for you." He strong hands go to work on her tight muscles. She sighs with relief when the pain starts to losen.

"Thank ye Jamie. I couldn't get comfortable."

"It is my job. You should have woken me."

"I ken ye need yer sleep."

"As do you. Birth will be hard. You need to get sleep when you can."

"Aye. I am scared mo ghairde. Really scared."

"I will be here for it all. I will let nothing happen to you or the bairn, if I can prevent it."

"I ken. But the pain."

"I know love. I am sorry. If I could take it, I would."

"That is so..ohhh it is hurting again." He frowns, pressing his hand on her back while the other snaked around to her front. He feels the tightening as her uterus reaches up, up , and up under the force of the contractiion. How long had it been since the last one? Christ, he can't remember. He didn't know then that it was...Calm down Fraser. She will need you calm. He takes a deep breath in. 

"Claire love. You are in labor. The bairn is coming."

"He is?"

"Yes he or she is. Okay, can you get up on your hands and knees? I will help. It will help take pressure off your back."

"Oh aye."

"Holy Mother! This hurts! It really hurts!" Her cries echo around the room as the sun starts to raise. Jenny had already been in, seen what was happening, and offered to sent for the midwife. Claire practically growled 'no!' to her.

"But, Claire. Men dinna deliver bairns."

"My husband is a healer. He will be delivering the bairn."

"But.."

"It will be okay Jenny. I promise. I know what I am doing. Can you bring in clean towels, sheets, some hot water, a sharp knife, and a piece of string?" She had ran right off to do it. The supplies are gathered awaiting the baby. Claire is having contractions every two minutes. The force of them shake her. He does all he knows to do to help her. Applies counter-pressure to her back, had her walk as long as she was able. Helped her out of her shift when, even the pressure of it became to much for her.

"Ohhhh!" She groans as yet another contraction pulls her into it's grip. He needs to check her. 

"Claire, I need to look between your legs. To see if I can see the baby coming."

"Oh please!" He slips to the ground and looks between her legs as she hovers over him panting through the pain.

"I see a bit of the baby's hair."

"Ah' Dhai. Good. Ohhhh." 

"Push with it Claire. Push."

"Push with it Claire. Push."

"I dinna ken.." But suddenly she does. As the pain that had been centered in her back and stomach dropps lower. The pain and pressure only leaves her one option. She pushes against it with all she has.

"Good job lass. Good job. Just like that." Their son or daughter has his hair. The red between her legs is a bit shocking. And the hair comes out first. As her focused pushes force the baby's head further out, more of those red tresses fall out.

"I canna, it is to hard. He will just have to stay in." She says after twenty minutes and fifteen good pushes.

"I know it is hard."

"Ye ken naught! Ye try pushing a head out of yer cock and then come tell me ye understand!"

"I am sorry Claire. But you must finish. A few more good pushes and his head will be out."

"Ye promise."

"I do."

"Ahhhhh! Help me Jesus!" She cries as she bears down once again. This time her bairn's stubborn forehead stays out. Jamie wants to grab it and hold it in place. But, knows he can't. With her next push, he sees his child's face for the first time. The poor baby's eyes are tightly shut as if he or she was just as upset about the process of birth as Claire is.

"Good Claire. Very good. One more and we will have the baby." 

She takes the last of her energy and presses down once more. And the bairn turns, delivering itself as Jamie guides the head, shoulders, and finally body out. 

"Is it out?" 

"Yes, would you like to see your child?"

"Aye. Please, is it a lad or lass?"

"See for yourself." He lifts the baby up to Claire's chest. She stokes the red curles before looking down.

"Ohhh, I ken'd it. Mam's ken this kind of stuff."

"Yes, you were right. We have a son."

"A son!" Her hands trace his body, checking him out with her hands and eyes in the same way Eve did Cain.

"Yes." Jamie is checking him too. Watching how his deep breathes pinking the blueness of his toes and fingers. Counting his heartbeats. Watching his eyes slowly open and meet Claire's.

"He has my eyes. A shade lighter. Like yer blue tried to mix with me brown."

"Making them his eyes." Jamie says with a smile. His son and wife are good. All is right with the world.

He soon has the afterbirth delivered and the baby and Claire cleaned up. Claire, with Jamie's encouragement, puts the baby to her breast. The baby knows just what to do and is soon nursing.

"He needs a name." Claire says.

"Yes. I was thinking of your da and mine's names."

"Henry and Brian?"

"Yes Brian Henry or Henry Brian."

"I like it. Strong names. Strong man."

"Exactly. So Henry Brian Fraser."

"It can be your da first."

"No lass. Not after all the work you did to get him delivered. Henry Brian."

"Aye. Hello Henry Brian."

"I am so glad I fell through the Standing Stones and meet your mam. What? You don't understand me. Well, when you are a bit older then an hour I will tell you." He talks softly to his son as his mam sleeps.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I enjoyed exploring this flip on cannon. I pray you enjoyed reading.


End file.
